


Don't Forget

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, my hand slipped, sad stuff, sorry fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Don't forget us, don't forget me.inspired by iKON's Don't forget.





	Don't Forget

Jungwoo stepped out from the airport into the crisp air of Korea. For the first time in five years, he took in the sight of the bustling streets of Seoul, returning from his study in America. He stepped into the streets to hail a cab, to...home. Or, what was left of it. He still missed him.  

Jungwoo finally reached his old house. He'd somewhat missed it, including it's baby blue walls and strange lime green steps. In a way it was comforting to be back. Luckily he'd asked relatives to watch over it, or else all that he had left of him would be gone. He slowly strolled up the faded green steps, and stuck the key he hadn't used for used into the lock. He turned it right, and creaked open the door. It was dark, but it seemed like everything was still there. He felt a strange pang in his chest, but he payed no mind to it. He walked inside, flicking on the light switch. Even though everything was still there and really nothing had changed at all, he felt something missing. He had no one to hug him, or welcome him back home with their warmth. However, he put that thought in the back of his mind, and settled for making ramen. For the next month, Jungwoo started to get used to life back in Seoul. He got a job, and now did a daily commute through the bus, from 9-5. It was always wake up, eat, get to the bus at 8:50, and leave at 9:00. Get lunch at 12:30, and then work until  5:00. Get home at 5:20, shower, then eat dinner. Spend free time, and then go to bed at 10:30. He had now gotten used to it. And for a while, nothing bothered him. It seemed like nothing had ever happened to Jungwoo, and he was now doing just fine. He'd reunited with Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. He was mildly successful and made enough money. He was happy. But everything came flooding back when he was cleaning out his closet. He saw  _it._ A sweater.  _His_ sweater. 

Yukhei's sweater.

* * *

 

With trembling hands he grasped it and brought it up to his nose. He breathed into the black and red striped fabric, and it still smelt like him. And that's when he finally allowed him self to remember. He remembered the way Yukhei would hug his waist when he came back from class. He remembered Saturday mornings where the both of them would lay together, all tangled in each other's arms. He remembered all of the little kisses they would sneak in before Jungwoo left for class, or right before Yukhei left to hang out with friends. He remembered all their anniversaries ever since day one to... June 3rd. There was always one memory Jungwoo hated himself for remembering. 

The day Yukhei died.

* * *

 

Fucking drunk drivers. He remembers sitting next to Yukhei's hospital bed, clasping his hand tightly. Yukhei knew he wasn't going to make it. So he decided instead of dying and saying his last words to a nurse who would pass it to Jungwoo, he decided to say them now. 

"Jungwoo, you know I love you more than anything. But, I might not make it."

"Xuxi, you'll be okay, just-"

"Jungwoo, listen-"

"No, wait. You listen, I swear Wong Yukh-"

"잊지 마요." He said in Korean. But then he said,

"Don't forget us. Don't forget me." He then said in English. Jungwoo started to cry. 

"Shh. 울지마. Don't cry, yeah? It’s all good!"

"But Yukhei, I don't- want you to go." Jungwoo hiccuped. Yukhei wanted to cry too.

"I won't be gone as long as you don't forget me, darling."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 

Jungwoo came back into reality, full on sobbing. Tears were streaked all the way down his face, dropping onto the sweater, dotting the neckline with misshapen circles. The pain increased when he started remembering Yukhei even more. He remembered how his eyes would puff up when he smiled, and his beautiful teeth shined when he grinned widely. Jungwoo could almost feel him and his warmth, and he wanted to embrace him so badly, so, so, much. But he knew it wouldn't happen. Memories of Yukhei flashed in his brain, only making him sob harder. All of their promises, dreams, laughs, tears, hugs. Everything just overwhelmed him. He couldn't see straight. 

"I hate you, Wong Yukhei. I hate you so much. Why'd you have to leave me? I don't want you to be in my mind anymore. It hurts to think about you. It hurts a lot." Jungwoo paused, his sniffles echoing thoughout the room.

"But, I promise I'll never forget you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you listen to don't forget while reading this, it's waaayy better :)  
> Also uh maybe check out @minyoongio because that's my main acc? thanks fren  
> also um i like almost cried writing this


End file.
